Love for a Kit
by Sayuri Hana
Summary: Sasuke returns to see what Kononha’s Doing about the Akatsuki. He takes advantage of a kit and leaves. The kit falls into the arms of a black haired man who travels with a shark guy. ON HOLD! I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE. IF SOMEONE WANTS TO FINISH, LET ME KNOW..
1. Chap 1 New Mission?

****

Chapter 1 - Wake Up part 1

Sasuke returns as a spy for Orochimaru to see what Kononha's Doing about the Akatsuki. He soon takes advantage of a helpless kit and leaves again. The kit soon falls into the hands of a black haired man who travels with a shark guy. In the beginning there some SasuNaru but the rest is ItaNaru.

Well…. This is my 3rd fanfic…. Nothing more to say… Hope you like it!…

-------------------

_**Flashback**_

_Orochimaru was sitting in a dark room. The only light was a candle that sat next to the door. The room had no windows and only 2 doors. One right in front of him and one to his left. The light from the candle shined in his eyes making him look more scary than he already did._

_Knock Knock_

_"Come in."_

_You called for me?" The voice was emotionless and full of hate. _

_"I have a mission for you."_

_"Have someone else do it. I have training to do." With that the dark figure got up, bowed and turned to leave._

_"You're the only one who can do it. You do this and I'll teach you a new Jutsu."_

_This made the dark figure stop. When he turned around you could see red eyes with 3 comma like shapes circling around at tremendous speed. "A jutsu you say? What kind of mission?"_

_The snake like man just smirked. He was bored and this was sure to entertain him._

_"Go meet with Kabuto. He should fill you in… kukuku." The snake disappeared into the door to the left._

_**End Flashback**_

"So he said that huh.. He always leaves the hard work for me…"

He turned to the red eyed black haired nin.

"Okay, in that room over there is the file which contains your mission. When your done reading tell me and I'll let you out."

"Okay."

The dark haired nin walked in the room. Behind him the door shot and locked.

By the looks of it the walls were most likely 10 feet thick and steal at that. The nin picked up the file and look the page up and down. When he was done his eyes went from red to black and back to red again.

"I'm fine Kabuto. I shall find this entertaining."

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes….. I'm quite sure everything's…. Going to go fine…. Kukuku…"

-------------------

Thank you for reading!! _W_ell…. This is what I got so far…. Tell me what you think… If you're a ItaNaru fan they don't meet till the 3rd or 4th chap… They're action also starts on that chap… Well… Tell me what you think. Once again thank you for reading!!!

Also sorry for the short chap. The rest will be fairly long... As long as i can keep going with this... I'm still wondering how to introduce Naruto... All ideas are welcome! Thanks!


	2. Chap 2 You Helping?

**Chapter 2 - Wake Up Part 2**

**Hello! Yet again nothing to say…. Well…. Enjoy!!**

**-------------------**

Naruto was laying in bed. He wasn't asleep, but his head wasn't focused. The last mission to The Land of Wind was a failure. No one had seen Sasuke there. Naruto got up to go take a shower. When he stood up he felt like he was going to pass out. He did.

Knock Knock Knock

"Naruto, you there?" A pink haired nin was standing at the door with too men. The one to her left had silver/gray hair, the one to her right had black hair.

"Yo, Naruto. No skipping training today….. Naruto?"

They opened the door and walked in. They walked in the hallway that lead to the living room. When no one was found they went to the bedroom. There he was, laying on his stomach on the floor was a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"NARUTO?"

"Sakura." Kakashi said to calm her down.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sai, pick him up and take him to the hospital!"

"Yes sensei!"

The boy picked up Naruto made a few hand signs and they were gone.

Next day

"Mmmm…. Hu?" Naruto woke up to find a pink haired nin standing over him.

"Naruto. You idiot! Try sleeping every now and again!"

"Wha?"

"We found you on the floor in your room. You were unconscious." A black haired boy steeped forward.

"The doctor said that you had a fever and needed so rest." Now a silver haired man steeped forward.

"Oh! Sorry! Ehehehe…"

Bang

"You idiot!" Sakura had hit Naruto hard on the head for his stupidity.

**-------------------**

"Oi! Naruto!"

The blonde turned around to see a dog boy and blushing girl behind him.

"Oh! Hey Kiba, Hinata! How are you?"

"Great! We were just heading for lunch. Were meeting Shino there. What to come?"

"No. I'm going to see Hokage-sama. Maybe next time." With that he left.

"D-do you t-think Naruto S-Should G-go? I-I mean by h-him self and a-all?"

"Who knows what he's going to do. Well let go shall we?"

**-------------------**

"Hey Baa-Chan!" Naruto knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"... Baa-Chan!!" He didn't get an answer.

"I'm coming in!" Naruto opened the door to find the room empty.

"Baa-Chan?"

**-------------------**

**Some were off at some other place**

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade said with a glare that would send Itachi a run for his money.

"Why, I just came back to my favorite village… Am I not welcome here?"

"WHY! WHY DID YOU COME BACK?!? UCHIHA!"

"Sasuke?"

Everyone there turned to see a blonde nin standing at the entrance to the woods/village.

"Why, hello Naruto. How's your training going. You still a weakling?"

"Sasuke! Have you come back?"

"No." Sasuke answer a little to fast for Tsunade's liking. Sasuke's face had once been an amused look was now an amused smirk. Before she could say anything Sasuke had moved to be behind Naruto's back. The boy moved with such speed that eyes couldn't keep up with him.

"I'm just here to talk about a few things. With Hokage-Sama.." Sasuke picked up a peace of Naruto's hair and kissed it. Naruto just stood there. Not able to move. Wide eyed.

The one he had put his life on the line to get back was now standing behind him.

Tsunade took in the scene before her. Anger filling her she jumped forward to punch the Uchiha for even touching her Naruto.

"UCHIHA!" She missed and almost hit Naruto. "Get him out of here now!"

Some nins grabbed Naruto made a few hand signs and were gone.

"What is it you want to talk about?" The glare never leaving her eyes. Pure amusement never leaving his.

"I want to know what your doing about my brother and his _friends _if you'll say." This time his eye's looking cold and caring all at the same time. When he noticed he was showing emotion, the caring in his eyes was replaced with nothingness. Even the cold look that sent shivers down Tsunade's back was gone.

"Depends… Are you helping or not."

"Orochimaru-sama seems to be interested in the dobe." He sighed. "Going on about if they get him how troublesome it would soon become."

"So I take it your helping, but only to help Orochimaru."

"Yes… You could take it that way. So were will I be staying for the few days?… Seeing as we've come to an agreement."

**-------------------**

**Well, that's all for this chap. The chaps are still going to get longer. This one just has to come to an end... **

**Well, tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chap 3 Rules?

Naruto woke up in his bed. He soon got up to take a shower. The things was he couldn't remember what had happened Yesterday. He remembered talking to kiba and Hinata but that was it. He took off his shirt and turned on the shower. He then walked out of the bathroom and into the hall then kitchen to get something to drink. Grabbing the milk he pored it into a glass he got out of the dishwasher. He then drank it and went back to the bathroom.

After taking a shower he put a towel around his waist so that he could go brush his teeth. After he rinsed his mouth and walking in to his room to but on his usual orange outfit.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming."

He opened the door with only his pants on, so his chest was fully visible.

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?" For a second she just stood there looking at him. Soon she snapped out of it.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you? You feeling better?"

"Hm? Oh ya! I'm good! Come in and I'll get dressed."

"Ya…" She said blushing relishing that she had been staring at him since he opened the door.

In her mind Naruto was only a friend even though every now and again she wishes that they could be more. But she know that would never happen. But she still thought that he had a nice body.

She was sitting on the chair in the living room when Naruto came out in his usual bagging orange pants. He didn't put on his since it was getting hot out but so he just had on his black shirt he has on under.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm!"

**-----------------------**

"Should I still call you Hokage-Sama?" Asked an amused Uchiha.

"Call me what you will but while you are in my village I have a few rules…"

"Shot."

"1, you address me and all the elders with respect. 2, you keep yourself hidden from your team mates, I don't want any commotion starting. 3, you come back once your done with your revenge. And last but not least, 4, Keep. You. Hand. Off. My. Naruto. Got it?! I will not stand in your way of revenge since you are no longer part of this village, but even if that be true you are to dress like us and act like us to blend. You will keep a hat on you head at all times when around others. Under stand?

"Ya, ya. So where will I be staying?"

"I had a hotel on the other side of the village set up. You will be staying their." She trough an envelope at him. "That holds some money and a key for your room also where your not aloud to go and such. The only time you come down this way is to talk to me. Anything else?"

He caught the envelope.

"No. That will be it Hokage-Sama." and he left.

_-----------------------_

As Sasuke walked through the streets he walk past many he know but one had caught his attention. He walk past the blonde he was to stay away from. He was laughing while walking with 3 others_. 'Sakura, Kiba, and Shino. Hmmm… Stupid old hag not letting me talk to anyone. Well I guess I'll head out tomorrow now that I have what I need. Just on stop to make tonight. I think I'll go see that dobe.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he came to where he would be staying. It wasn't that bad of a place. More on the rich part of the village. He wasn't aloud in he house if that's what you want to call it. Something about he'd be seen or something.

_'sigh'_ Well time to go in.

"Well now that I got that out of my system time to go see my dobe." He laughed at the thought that he called Naruto his.

He had killed two people in the door next door for being to loud. They had gotten in to a fight about who was paying this time or not.

He walked past the Hokage office to the poor side of the village. All the way to Naruto's apartment. He jumped to the widow to the living room and stepped in. On the couch was a blonde asleep watching some movie on T.V. (Not really since he's asleep)

He stepped over to the couch looking down at his blonde_. 'He looks so cute sleeping.'_ He bent down and pushed some hair out of Naruto's face so see him clearly_. 'His skin looks as tanned as ever and his whisker marks are still their. I think his hair has gotten a little darker.' _It was true. His hair was more of a gold color than a blonde now. Naruto felt something on this forehead and slowly waking up. When he saw who it was he shot up.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Why hello Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He was leaving, what was the point in listening to that old hag.

**--------------------**

**Hello! Well tell me what you think. Still not sure what I'm going to do with the next chap. But Itachi comes into the pic in the next chap.**

**Well this is all for now. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chap 4 Kiss?

**Hello! How are you? This the chap you have been waiting for! Itachi is finally introduced!! At the end but still! Now on with the story. And thank you for reading.**

**------------------**

"S-Sasuke?"

"Why hello, Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He was leaving the village, what was the point in listening to that old hag.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to stay?!"

_'What does he mean... Oh, Tsunade must have done something to make him forget... That hag is going to die...'_

"Sasu.."

"Shut up dobe!"

"Teme!!!" At this Sasuke smirked. Naruto was still the same one he left so long ago. The one he wanted to kill… No matter what Sasuke would kill Naruto, after that he would kill Itachi. He didn't care what happens after that.

Before Naruto could say anything his lips had already been taken by the black haired nin. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. Sasuke lend forward so that he was laying on top of the blonde on the couch. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke put his around Naruto's waist. They pulled each other closer so that there was no space between them.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and played with his hair. He Gasped when Naruto opened his mouth and let him in. Sasuke took the invitation and mapped Naruto's mouth. _'Apples, Naruto tastes like apples…' _

Sasuke slowly pulled away. 

"Naruto..."

"Mmmm?"

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke's eye's turned red and looked strait in to blue one's that soon enof closed.

"Now once I kill this dobe I can go back and give Orochimaru my info, learn that new jutsu, and finally kill Itachi. Then... Then I'll... What will I do?..."

Sasuke raised his sword about to cut Naruto's neck. But he couldn't. His sword just wouldn't come down. He couldn't, he just couldn't and this ticked him off.

"Why! Why can't I kill you!?"

He was gone all most as fast as he had came turning around to take in the sight of the blonde sleeping soundly before leaving again.

**Nest Morning**

Naruto once again woke up but this time he wasn't in his bed he was on the couch. He stood to go stand next to the window as the memories of what happened last night came rushing back.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto ran out of the apartment just as someone was about to knock. He hit the person knocking both onto the ground, but within the blink of an eye he was gone. The Pink haired nin sitting on the ground watching his retreating back. "Naruto?"

'Good.. I can still smell him. He went that way! Sasuke wait for me!'

He rushed out of the village before the gate keepers could stop him.

**Three hours later**

Naruto was jumping from tree top to tree top. His vision was getting blurry and he couldn't see anything clearly anymore. He made one more jump, but fell once his foot left the branch. He was falling head first at the forest floor. Before hitting the ground strong arms caught him and brought him into the strangers muscular body. 

"What's this? Well looks like our mission is now over doesn't it Kisame."

"Mmm. Well it would seem so..."

A tall black haired man was holding Naruto bridal style.

That's all he could remember before blacking out.

'Sasuke!'

**-------------------**

**Yes! Finally! Itachi comes in!! Well now is going to be about Itachi and Naruto. Maybe some more Sasuke and Naruto but just a little. Also other pairings. But you'll have to wait to see who! **

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think!**


	5. Chap 5 Scared?

"Mmmm? Huh? Where am I?" Naruto woke up in a bed that was not his. Looking around the room there was a 2 beds. Each one up was on the wall on at least two sides. There were two night stands and across the room were 3 doors. 1 of which was a sliding glass door. One lead out of the room and the other to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a dresser. He came up with ether a small cabin or a hotel.

Out side the door

"Do you think he's awake yet?"

"Don't know, but it seems his he's breathing normally and he's not moving in the bed any more. Well, that means were going to start moving again."

"Well can't we stay here for 3 more days and leave on the 3rd night."

"Why we staying so long?"

"Well… Its…. Come on they have a hot springs!! I want to stay longer!"

"Fine, but this is the last time."

"Yes!"

"I'm going to bed now. Go to your room. Were getting up early to watch the boy."

"Kay. Night, Itachi."

Back inside the room Naruto heard the conversation very clearly and now knows that he was in a hotel and his captors are Itachi and Kisame.

"Ah, it would see your awake, Naruto."

"AH?!" Naruto was to bust talking to himself that he didn't know that Itachi had come in and was now standing right above him. Naruto jumped back and hit his head on the wall.

"Owww!! Wha! What? How did you get over hear so fast?!" Naruto looked away embarrassed that he didn't notice.

"You don't look the lest bit worried, even though I could kill you right here and now." He went to the sliding glass doors and stepped out on to the patio. They got one of the good rooms. But they didn't get it the nice way.

Naruto got up and walked over to the patio to see what Itachi was doing. Now that he got a good look at him Itachi had long hair that he keep back in a rubber band. He had the jacket or what ever you want to call in off and under he had a black turtle neck. The selves seemed to be missing of never there in the first place. He had a fish net top on underneath. He had black pants on that was covered in bandages from the knees down. His eyes were red from the sharingan and he seemed aggravated for some reason.

He really looked like Sasuke and if Naruto didn't meet both at the same time he would have easily mistaken Itachi for Sasuke. Naruto started to blush and couldn't help looking away as not to stair.

"What got shoved up your ass?"

"Hn."

'Hn? Wow! Sasuke and Itachi are more alike than one might think. Same bitchy attitude.'

"Is that all the famous Uchihas ever say? 'hn' You guys are more alike than I thought."

"Hn."

Instead of saying anything else Naruto just walked in to the room and laid down on the bed he was on when he awoke. He was to tired to argue with yet another Uchiha.

Itachi came in and found that Naruto was long ago asleep and snuggled under the blankets. He and Naruto shared a room and Kisame had on next door. He walked over to Naruto and pushed some hair out of the blondes face. He studied his face long and hard and still couldn't help looking. Something about the blonde had put a trance on his. He went and laid down on the bed on the other side of the room but his eyes never leaved the others face. With Naruto in the room he felt like he had to watch him, protect him, and personally he hated it.

He hated feeling the need to protect someone he barely knew and that made his uneasy.

He was able to sleep with the blonde near and he did just that. Even though he was to stay up and watch the nin he couldn't help it. He just did.

Itachi woke up before Naruto and Kisame did so luckily he could make it seem like he was awake the whole time. He walked out over to the patio and looked at the land far off. They had a good room and could see the hot springs from there. Beyond that was a small forest in which they found Naruto in before he past out. He wasn't one to favor things such as this but it was truly beautiful.

"Good morning!" Said Naruto.

"You suppose to be our captive. What are you so happy about?"

"Well if I am then your not doing a very good job. You feel asleep the second your head hit the pillow.

The as if on cue they both blushed. Naruto a dark pink and Itachi the lightest pink you could get.

They both remembered something.

****

Flash back

' 

Itachi was the one to brake the silence.

"Get dressed." He handed Naruto some clothes and started for the door that led out of the room. "Were going to eat."

"Do they have ramen?"

Itachi stopped before closing the door and looked back. Naruto had his hyper active attitude back and he knew that is was going to aggravate him all the way back to the to the base.

"Ya."

"Yes! I'll be right out!"

Soon Naruto came out dressed in all black. Itachi didn't like his usual outfit and burned it. He had on the same outfit as Itachi only he didn't have that jacket thingy and instead of fishnets his sleeves went a little past his elbows and he had shorts, not pants but still had the bandages only hey were manly on his feet from all the jumping he did the day before. Also he had on black shoes instead of blue.

"So where's the ramen?"

"Wow. Someone is a morning person." Said Kisame.

"Lets just go." Itachi started to walk away with Naruto behind him and Kisame behind Naruto to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Oh and I have to ask something of you guys after we eat." Both looked at Naruto. Something was on his mind and that might not prove beneficial for the other two but they shrugged it off. Oh, Naruto had something on his mind alright, and one way or another he would get what he wanted.

-----------------

Okays. I don't know what to call those black jacket things with the red clouds so… Teeheehee…

Any why tell me what you think. I love knowing that you guys are enjoying my fanfic!

Thank you for reading and I'll be sure to update sooner in the future!


	6. AN

**Hello! I just have a few things to talk about right now... One...**

**Some of you said that the flash back wasn't working. So i'm reposting it.**

**Flash Back**

_Naruto walked back into the room and layed down on the bed he woke up on. 'But he's right, why arn't I scared. I should be trying to run away, and here I am, falling asleep. Sigh. What's wrong with me? I just safe.'_

_Itachi came in and walked over to Naruto who seemed to be asleep snuggling under the blankets. He reached his had out of Naruto's face and keep stairing at him. He slowly pulled back his hand and went to lay down taking one last look at blond on the other side of the room before driffting off to sleep. Both felt safe in eachothers company._

**End flash back**

**And on another note, I'm taking a brake till school starts from fanfiction... But I will be writting and once school starts I'll start posting them... If I want to i'll post before then, then I will. So untill then, see ya.**


	7. Chap 6 Stranger?

**Hello, again. Sorry for the really long wait… Teeheehee… Anyway, I'm back and have a few more chaps, but I'll be posting them through time… So here it is, chapter 6, but I'm sure you all know that…**

**Don't own Naruto… Wish I did…**

**-----------------------**

**Time skip: Half year later**

Sakura was walking down to the Hokage's office. They now had 2 people to look for. Sasuke, and Naruto. She wasn't quite sure why, but for some reason, she missed the blonde bundle of energy more then she missed Sasuke. She had a good reason or two why that was but she didn't think of it to much.

She still had her pink hair, but it came down to the middle of her back, she had it in a low ponytail. She still had on a red top that zipped up the middle. On her elbows she had light pink elbow pad like things. (again don't know what to call it.. Teeheehee…) She still wore her Leaf headband in the same spot she did befor. She still had the same light pink skirt with black pants on underneath. She still had the same black ninja shoes on.

She wasn't planning on changing her style anytime soon. When she got to the Hokage's office and was about to open the door she could hear 2 people inside yelling at each other. The Hokage and a council member seemed to be fighting over something. She heard 'Sasuke' and 'Naruto'. She quickly hid her chakra as to not have been discovered.

"NO!!"

"No? We must keep searching for Naruto!"

"NO! We will find the Uchiha. The demon child is of none of our concern any more!"

"The Uchiha b-betray us!!! W-WE CAN'T LEAVE NARUTO TO DIE!!" She could tell that Tsunade was crying by now with the was she was talking. Sobs were interfering with her speech and breathing. "They haven't m-made there move! That mea-means that they haven't killed him y-yet! There is s-still a cha-"

"If there is a chance to get back the Uchiha and kill Orochimaru then you are to send the strongest ninja you have. Is that clear?"

"Naruto was the strongest we had!! Don't you get it! We need him!"

"We need not that demon child. All matters to do with him are now over. All missions are canceled. Good day _Hokage-Sama_."

When Sakura could tell he was coming to the door she jumped to the other side of the hall and out the window. The council member moved by with out even noticing her.

She jumped back in and made her way into the office. Tsunade was on the ground silently crying her eyes out. She to had tears in her eyes. Sakura moved over to her and kneeled down next to her and put her hand on the old woman's shoulder. The few hics and sobs soon got louder until she was gently crying. Soon the crying got louder and became a heart shadering scream that was heard all over the Fire Country.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Though the crowds was three cloaked figures. They moved and flowed with each other so well they seemed to be one. Two had on a black cloak with red clouds on them.

The other had on a blood red cloak and was shorter then the other two. The one with red had a fox that looked to be made of fire designed all the way up his back and circled to the front, almost as if it was sitting it's head on the strangers shoulder.

Along with that the person seemed to really have a fox on there shoulder. A black fox with crimson eyes.

They all had on travelers hats.

(don't know what called. The thing Itachi had on his head when he was introduced to the anime….)

The fox seemed to be saying something to the his partner that was in red. He looked up and you could see blue as day eyes. Clod as ice eyes that seemed to burn with a fire so hot even the Kyuubi could not compare. He nodded his head once to show he heard the little kitsune that made it's self comfy and seemed to hace fallen asleep.

The shorter of the two that were dressed in black said.

"We are here….. Naruto."

Naruto looked back and nodded once again.

"Yes… Yes we are…"

**-----------------------------**

**So that's it for this chap. Cliff hanger:P Teeheehee. Well, tell me what you think. I'm almost done with the next chapter but you won't be getting it till next week. -**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Sayuri**


	8. Chap 7 Goals?

**Yo. I know it's been a long time! Please don't kill me!! I'll stop with all the chit-chat and get right to the story!**

**---------------------------**

_"We are here….. Naruto."_

_Naruto looked back and nodded once again._

_"Yes… Yes we are…"_

**--------**

The fox that was to be sleeping made a low growl in the back of it's throat. Almost inelegantly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Fallowed by the other two.

The all looked down to see two figures moving through the crowd.

"Kisame, Itachi, lets go."

Before Naruto turned around Itachi caught the slightest look of sadness. Witch made the older man worry. If Naruto was to pull out now then everything would fall. If he didn't reach his goal then they would not reach theirs. And leader-sama would mostlikly through a fit if that happened.

Naruto looked down upon Hinata and Kiba once more before leaving.

**--------**

**5 miles from the gates.**

"This is the second time that you have sent me here!"

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru was starting to talk but Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut up! I need to be training! Not going to that damned village!"

"You know the reason we are coming here."

Sasuke huffed and walked away.

**--------**

"Naruto the shower is all yours."

"Thanks Itachi."

Naruto started to get up off the bed they were sharing but before he could move Itachi was pining him down.

"You've been acting weird since we got here. You even use my full name 2 times. What's wrong?"

Itachi hated being worried but when it came to Naruto he couldn't help it.

"I don't know what your… talking… abo…. Why can't I lie to you?"

"Answer me!" He didn't mean to sound so angry but Naruto wasn't answering him. Instead asking him a question.

"I don't want……" The rest was but a mumble.

"Speak louder."

"I don't want them to see me."

Itachi lowered his head so that there foreheads were touching. He softly kissed the side of Naruto's mouth. Moving to his chin, then his neck. Sucking and biting lightly, all the while getting little moans from the blonde under him.

Whispering into his ear, the one thing he didn't want to hear. "There going to soon."

Getting up he left the room leaving a blushing and mad blonde on the bed. The fox from before decided to appear right at that moment and jumped on his belly.

"Kit what are you doing?"

"Kit? Look who talking! Stupid fox!"

"My name is Hiroto-sama! Not stupid fox!"

"Ya, Ya! What ever Hiro-chan!"

"Don't add 'chan' or shorten my name!! You…." Naruto started to scratch behind the black ears of the small fox. Purring could now be heard coming from him.

Naruto suddenly sat up making Hiroto fall to the bed.

"I'm taking a shower, NO! I'll go enjoy the hot springs! Ya, you want to come Hiro-chan?"

"No. I'm taking a nap. Loud humen."

"Kay, when Ita-chan comes back in don't tell him were I am, I want him to worry for being an ass!"

"What did he do this time?" Naruto turned a bright red and was about to speck when Hiroto interrupted him.

"For the sake of both you and me, don't share."

"Ya… Well, see ya later."

"Hmm.."

--------

Kiba walked into the hot springs with a towel tied around his waist tightly. He washed quickly and slipped into the water slowly.

**_Flashback!_**

_He just got back from a mission the Hokage assigned to him personally. She was normal when he left. But in the middle of his mission he got a message to come back. When he did Hinata was waiting for him at the entrance. She had red eyes and some unshed tears were still in her eyes._

_Put on alarm he puffed next to her, there she broke down but wouldn't tell him why. Just silently cried into his chest. He asked her out a few days after Naruto left for the second time. That was the only other time she cried silently. It meant she was holding back something big. But this time the silent cry lasted for just a second. Soon she was full out screaming and crying. The only thing he heard was 'Naruto' but that was all it took for him to understand. She still wasn't over him._

_---_

_When he got to the tower he walk strait into the room._

_"Hokage-sama. Why did you call me…" When he looked at the women all of the village looked up to he didn't see a proud but drunk women. He saw a broken women. She was even sober! Before he could ask anything else, a shaky voice called out to him._

_"W-we are t-t-to cancel all m-missio-ns relating to finding N-Nar-r…." She took a big greedy breath of air as if she would never again. "Naruto." By the end she had streams of tears falling down her checks. She turned around in her chair so she was facing out the window but hics and sobs were still heard._

_Kiba toke the silent command and left. Walking out he grabbed a still red eyed Hinata and led her to the hot springs. True he was broken inside, but these who knew him better must be 10 times worse than him. Those who saved him and now could not._

"W-were a-are we go-oing K-Kiba-kun?"

_"To the hot springs. We need to relax!"_

_Hinata tightened her grip on his hand and he did the same to her small one._

_**Flash back done!** _

Sensing another in there he looked around and spotted a sun kissed blonde haired man to the right, humming a quite song to him-self. His body was tan and could make any strait guy change his mind.

Looking closer he saw blue as day eyes that looked cold as ice that seemed to burn with a fire not even the Kyuubi could compare. When the man looked over at him, his eyes bighted for a second before darkening.

"Hello, Kiba." Realization dawned on him and the only thing going trough his head was the name of the one hated but loved the most in the village. _'Naruto!'_

**-----**

**So, what you think? To short? I know, I know. I'm sick at the moment to this is the only reason I updated! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!! I'll try to make the next longer! But no promises!**

**But I will update sooner! I just didn't know who he would see first. **

**Next: You find how Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto got to where they were now, what it was Naruto wanted when he first joined up with the two, why he isn't dead and what Orochimaru wants with him? What? And what does that have to do with Itachi, Sasuke, and the death of there clan?**

**Well, there, what you think? Alot to put in one chap so you only get bits of it. Then I'll work it all out later in the story! Teeheehee!**

**Sayuri**


	9. Chap 8 Pet?

**Hey. What's up? Don't own Naruto sigh other wise Sasuke wouldn't be all dark and on Orochimaru's side!! Bleh!! One with the story!**

---------

The second Itachi walked in he felt the need to punch something. There sitting and reading a magazine was Naruto. Next to him was that annoying little fox that always gets in the way when were about to… And next to him is Kiba. Who happens to be passed out… So what do I say?

"I'm back…"

"Ita-Chan!!" Naruto jumped on to me, arms wrapped around my next. His legs hung off the ground by a good few feet.

"So.. What's with the that?" I pointed over to Kiba.

"Well, you see, I went to the hot springs here but when I did he showed up and I said 'sup?' and he said 'Naruto?' and passed out…"

"You mean you were seen?" I looked down at him when Naruto let go and feel to the floor. He started to poke my leg.

"Hey, Ita-Chan?"

"sigh, What Naruto?"

"Can we keep him?"

"You mean like a pet?"

"YA!!!"

"Guys…"

"I guess, not like we can let him go now…"

"Guys…"

"YYYYAAAYYYY!!!"

"GUYS!!"

"What Hiro-Chan?"

"Your now pet is awake…"

-------------

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"It would seem that your little fox is not to far away."

"Hn…"

"Go get him, then bring him here…"

"Why?"

"Just do it…"

'I already have control over one Uchiha… If I get the other, I will be unstoppable! Then with that little fox child with me, just think how powerful the Sound would be!!'

**!!Flashback!!**

_Everything was black._

_Nothing could be seen but the body of a man in the complete center of the blackness. The pale body seemed to be floating in mid-air. A voice broke the solitude as everything seemed to flash white before going black again._

_'Kill…'_

_The man's eyes opened slowly and you saw to red eyes shine in the darkness. He slowly opened his mouth and a silk smooth voice spoke._

_"Kill who?"_

_'Kill them all…'_

_"Them who?"_

_'All but your brother… Kill all but your brother…'_

_"Why?"_

_'…'_

_"Why? Why must I kill them?"_

_'…They want to kill him…'_

_"What?"_

_'Kill them before they kill your brother…'_

_----------_

_Black eyes snapped open before they bleed red._

_That same color was bleed on the floors…_

_The voice still sounding in his head… 'Kill them!! Kill them all!! Before they kill your brother!!'_

**!!Flashback!! END**

"Kukuku"

"Soon… Soon this peaceful village will be all mine!!!"

-------------

Naruto's head gently hit the pillow.

His eyes slowly slide shut, two warm strong arms wrapped around his bare waist.

**:Dream/Flashback:**

_"So… What is it you want to ask us?" Itachi was the first to talk after breakfast on the way to the base._

_"Well… I… If you let me do this one thing, I will come quietly…"_

_"What is it already?!" Kisame yelled._

_"Train me! Train me and let me get Sasuke back! Once I do that… You can have me…" Naruto's bangs hung over his eyes so no one could see his face._

_Silence once again erupted from the group. Naruto was ridding on Kisame back. Itachi stopped and so did Kisame._

_"If that's it then lets get there fast."_

_Naruto looked up and all he saw was the mans back. But he could practically see his face. There was the smallest of smirks on it._

_For once in a long, long while Naruto smiled a true smile. Ever since Sasuke left he had been perfecting his fake smiles, but compared to this one it was nothing._

_"Thank you!!"_

**:Dream/Flashback: END**

Naruto woke. It was still dark out so his shifted so that he was facing the naked body next to his and snuggled in deeper to the warm chest. The arms tightening slightly.

"Night Ita-Chan, love you…"

He was asleep before he could see the soft smile of his lover and the quite words said for him and him alone.

"Love you too…"

----------------

**Yo!! Me here! Been awhile huh? Weeeellll! The wait is over!**

**Next: You find out what happened to Kiba. What about Hinata? She was there to!! Sasuke meets one of our 3 travlers! And what that whole 'Kiba's now my pet!!' thing to. And the slightest of a lemon I will get to!**

**Oh, and this entire time Kisame was asleep! That lazzy shark person!! hehe. Well, next time! Reveiw please! -**

**-Sayuri**


	10. Chap 9 Colors?

**Yo!! I'm back, sorry about the long wait but there is no more need for that!! Don't own Naruto… Otherwise Naruto would wear tight black clothes!! XD hehe, on with the story.**

--

Naruto woke. It was still dark out so his shifted so that he was facing the naked body next to his and snuggled in deeper to the warm chest. The arms tightening slightly.

"Night Ita-Chan, love you…"

He was asleep before he could see the soft smile of his lover and the quite words said for him and him alone.

"Love you too…"

**Itachi's Dream!!**

_Black._

_Plain and simple. That was all he could see. Nothing more, nothing less. Darkness that seemed to stretch on and on. _

_Forever._

_Red._

_Bright and thick. That was all there was. Nothing less, nothing more. Redness that seemed to cover as far as the eye could see._

_Everything._

_The man reached out for the warmth that he knew was there. The arms that would hold him forever._

_The man fell in love with the boy he knew he should not. The lips that kiss everything that was his._

"_Kill…" The body that woul…_

"_Kill him…" The hands tha…_

"_Kill the one you love!!" My blindness. His blood._

**Dream END!!**

Red eyes snapped open once again.

"Ita… Chan…" Startled Itachi jumped slightly.

Looking down he saw his lover. Eye's shut. Worm body pressed against his. Arms and legs tangled.

"N-Naru… Naruto?" The voice that called out was weak and desperate. He could hardly believe it was his.

"Nnn?" The startling blue eyes open slowly. Sleep still glazed them.

"Itachi!!" Naruto shot up. I looked up at him from my still laying position. "Get up!! Oh Itachi, what's wrong!?" I could tell from the look in his eye that I must have looked terrible. But can he blame me? That same dream… His blood… All the black and red, in the middle of it all the color would be yellow and blue…

Asking me why… To stop… Just… To stop…

But I don't.

And that voice! Telling me to keep going! The same voice that made me.. That made me…

I sat up slowly and rested against the headboard. The second I was settled Naruto was in my arms. His hold was tight and firm.

"What's wrong?" I heard the voice but didn't understand the words. The black and red… it was every were… The figure in the middle that stood out in all of it… The one with the yellow and blue…

"Itachi!"

"Hn?"

"I asked you what's wrong?!"

"I-I… Noting." I wrapped my bigger arms around his waist and leveled his head with mine. He was in my lap now. I leaned my head down a little, and just as expected he reached up the rest of the way.

Our lips met softly, then harder. I leaned in further, pushing the smaller body back to the mattress. I licked lips, savoring the taste. Our clothes were already off so there was nothing to interfere with the sharing of body heat.

I lightly squeezed his hard nipple.

"AAhhhh!!" I heard him cry. I moved my kisses down to his neck.

'Kill him!!'

--

"AAhhhh!!" I cried. The first time I had moaned out to him it was embarrassing but not anymore.

Itachi started moving his lips down my body when he stiffened. Looking down I saw his eyes wide and fearful.

I placed my hands on his checks and brought his face up to mine. "I-Itachi? Are… are you okay?"

He collapsed onto me, I yelped in surprise. "Itachi!"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I-I think the time t-to k-eep your prom-ise is coming up…" Was all he said before he rolled of me and rested his head on my chest.

I sighed as I looked down at him and closed my eyes. He was asleep before he could see the tears streaming down my checks.

"You know that I never agreed to that… Never…" I rolled onto my side and hugged his head to my chest.

Never…

--

**Done… Really short...  
**


End file.
